


Toeing the Line doesn't Come Easy

by Novah (Feather_Weight)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Spanking, Non-shippy - Freeform, Other, Please Don't Make things Weird, Spanking, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Weight/pseuds/Novah
Summary: Kageyama-Centric drabbles. May write more in the future if requested or so inclined to <3Contains non-sexual corporal punishment. Please refrain from reading if it bothers you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk (Unless Accompanied by a Magazine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anontwo (teadear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadear/gifts).



> Written to tease my friend, lol. Please enjoy <3  
> Please note that these are just drabbles so if any characterization or anything is off, that's why

For most, a hot day would call for water, perhaps a glass of lemonade. Not for Kageyama Tobio, though. No, it called for a great helping of _milk._ Even when Karasuno was congregated in the school’s courtyard. 

Perhaps Daichi wouldn’t have minded as much if it wasn’t ninety degrees outside. Or perhaps if the boy didn’t drink it religiously. If he wasn’t already three cartons in and was about to open a fourth. 

“Okay, Kageyama. That’s enough milk. You’re going to get sick,” Daichi chided, reaching over to the boy and taking the carton from his hands. “Let me put this in the cooler for you, you can have it when you get home.” 

Kageyama’s face soured faster than the carton in Daichi’s hand could in this heat. “Give it back,” the boy demanded, reaching out his hand. Daichi quirked an eyebrow at his tone. 

“No,” the captain said simply. “It’s too hot outside and the dairy won’t sit well on your stomach. Really, I shouldn’t have let you drink any at all. Go get yourself a water or lemonade instead.”

“I don’t _want_ those, I _want_ the milk. We’re not even having a real practice today, it doesn’t matter!” 

Daichi had to fight the annoyance that burbled underneath his skin. He was used to Kageyama being defiant, but over something as mundane as milk? That was new, but he should’ve expected it. 

“Even if it’s not a ‘real practice’ doesn’t mean we’re not doing physical activities. I’m not going to say it again, Kageyama. _No._ You’re going to make yourself sick. If you want something else to drink you can have water or lemonade. That’s final.” 

Kageyama’s face pinched into a scowl and before Daichi had a chance to brace himself, his setter _lunged_ at him. The captain had to toss the milk aside, causing the carton to burst open and spill its contents, just to keep them from falling over on the pavement. 

“ _Kageya-_ ” 

“You spilled it!” The boy cut off Daichi with an angry shout. “Now it’s gone!” Kageyama’s voice rose in pitch and volume, causing their other teammates to look at them. 

Daichi had been thrown off kilter to respond right away, so luckily Suga was quick to respond. 

“It’s okay, Kageyama-Kun. It’s just a little milk, I’m sure Daichi will get you some more after practice. Right, Daichi?” 

The captain blinked, but then nodded. “Yes, I’ll get you more after practice, but please take a deep breath. It’s nothing to get upset over.” 

The remark didn’t sit right with his Kohei, it seemed, because before he knew it Kageyama was having a toddler-grade tantrum. Tears rolled down splotchy cheeks and he _shoved_ Daichi’s chest. Everyone stared in shocked silence. Even Tsukishima who typically had a remark for everything stared dumbfounded, glasses sliding down his nose. 

“That’s quite enough,” Daichi said lowly, hand delivering two swats on the boy’s hip before he gripped the back of his jersey like a cat’s scruff. “Suga, have them do laps, we’ll be back,” the captain muttered with a wave, dragging his naughty Kohei alongside him. 

Daichi had pulled Kageyama to the club room, the boy scrubbed at his eyes. The captain sighed, pressing Kageyama into a corner. 

“Don’t come out until you’re done crying before I give you something to _really_ cry about.”

The threat seemed to work because the first year nodded sheepishly, a sniffle escaping him. Daichi was relieved, part of him thought that Kageyama would continue to be defiant. 

The captain gave a sigh, glancing around the room for something he could use to punish the boy’s behind. Part of Daichi wanted to belt the boy simply for thinking that it was remotely okay to get physical when things didn’t go his way. Though, the logical part of him figured that most of Kageyama’s attitude came from the heat. 

Daichi settled on a hearty magazine, then walked over to the bench to wait for Kageyama to calm down. He waited almost two minutes for Kageyama to finally pull his nose from the corner. His face was still flushed, but tears no longer fell. 

“Alright, come here,” he rumbled, gesturing for the boy to come over with a finger. Kageyama looked like he wanted to turn back into the corner, but when he saw Daichi’s disapproving expression he shuffled sheepishly over to him. 

The captain tugged Kageyama over his knee, perhaps a little more roughly than he intended because he had expected resistance. “Sorry,” Daichi grunted before he tugged down the boy’s shorts. Kageyama gave a small whine and kick, which he pacified with a warning swat. 

Then, Daichi rolled up the magazine, holding it in one hand as the other held the boy down. “Your behavior today was absolutely unacceptable,” he started. It was the only warning he gave before the magazine fell over and over in a fast, unforgiving pattern. 

“I know it’s hot and miserable out. But that is _no_ excuse to act like an _insolent child_ when I say you can’t have something,” Daichi chastised. The boy in his lap squirmed, an airy grunt leaving his lips. Daichi’s hold was ironclad. 

“Even more it is no excuse to get _physical._ If you are frustrated you use your words to say you need to cool off. You _do. Not. Shove. People._ ” the words were punctuated with harsh hits to the boys thighs. 

Kageyama’s whines became watery soon after. Daichi had expected as much, though. He wasn’t holding back. The heat messed with his patience as much as it did with Kageyama’s attitude. 

The next ten or so smacks were given in silence, the only sounds in the room were Kageyama’s sniffles and paper hitting the boy’s fleshy backside. 

“As your captain, I just want what’s best for you. I don’t tell you that you can’t have something to be mean, there are reasons. Milk is good for you, but not in hot weather. I don’t want you to make yourself sick, understand?” 

Kageyama gave a nod, but it was met with a flurry of smacks. “Use your words, please.” 

“Y-yes Daichi-Senpai…” Kageyama warbled. 

This time, the boy was scooped out of Daichi’s lap and pressed into a firm hug. His arms engulfed the boy, and though the room was warm because of outdoor’s heat, neither minded the proximity. 

Daichi soothed his little, albeit a little bratty, crow. He assured him that he was forgiven every time a weak apology left his lips. It surprisingly didn't take too long for the boy to calm down. 

“Hey, Kageyama-Kun,” he hummed. Kageyama, newly-dried face, looked up at his captain with curious cobalt eyes. “I’m going to get you all the milk you’d like after practice, just promise you won’t drink any until you're home, alright?” 

The boy’s eyes watered and spilled tears at the offer. So emotional over milk, maybe one day Daichi would ask why. 

“I pro-promise,” Kageyama hiccuped. Daichi smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“Hey, no use crying over milk, yeah?” He asked, earning a slightly embarrassed chuckle from the boy on his lap.


	2. Pieced Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa <3

Unordinary happenings were often prefaced by unordinary events. Though, when Tooru thought back, the day had been unremarkably plain. Really, no _actions,_ per se, had been out of place. The King had always had a dagger tongue and Tooru had always just brushed it off. 

Though, today maybe the unordinary spark that fanned the odd flame was his inability to let said thing go. Yes, Tooru was used to it, but it didn’t mean he actually liked hearing Kageyama fling insults like rocks. Especially towards _his_ team. 

Karasuno had won the practice match, and Kageyama had decided it best to mock Tooru and his teammates instead of thanking them for the match like the rest of Karasuno. Talk about poor sportsmanship. 

Tooru could see that Kageyama was looking for some sort of reaction. It was painted in his gaze, but it wasn’t for Daichi. No, Kageyama had been _staring_ at Tooru the entire time he spoke. Seijoh’s captain wasn’t entirely sure what the boy was looking for, but one thing was certain, Tooru didn’t think it was what he was about to give. 

While Tooru still held a competitive dislike towards Kageyama, he had since grown from the spiteful middle schooler that he used to be. Part of Tooru thought that maybe he owed the boy something from the years of being his senpai that he had completely neglected. Perhaps that was why Tooru spoke up when Daichi had leaned over the boy to scold him. Or maybe it was because Kageyama hadn’t taken his eyes off Tooru once, when while his own captain was tearing him a proverbial new one. 

“Yahoo, Daichi-San~” 

The larger captain’s lecture paused to meet Tooru’s gaze. 

“I think it’s only fair that I should handle this because he insulted my team. You don’t mind, do you?” 

The entirety of both teams gained an expression that he wished he could take a picture of. Unfortunately, he didn’t have his phone on him right now. 

After the initial shock, Iwaizumi walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder as though he was going to scold him. Tooru should’ve expected as much, Iwaizumi knew firsthand how he treated Kageyama in middle school. He had hoped he would’ve been able to see that things were different now, though. 

“The hell do you think you’re doing, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi demanded. “If you do something stupid to that boy I am totally going to kick your ass.” 

Tooru couldn’t help but smile at the threat. Even now, Iwaizumi was still ridiculously soft for the little king. 

“Iwa-Chan, if you’re so worried about it you can come. It’ll be like a middle school reunion!” Tooru suggested. 

Then here they were now, Kageyama splayed over Tooru’s lap with Iwaizumi watching from a distance, arms crossed over his chest like a concerned father. An odd happening indeed. If Tooru thought about it hard enough, he could feel semblances of middle school between each smack that Tooru laid upon Kageyama’s backside. 

Though, maybe this happening wasn’t so much odd, but how things should’ve been. The three of them against each other’s inner demons. He and Iwaizumi helping and guiding Kageyama through his fits of competitiveness. 

Can one miss something without ever truly experiencing it? 

“Kageyama-Kun! It’s naughty to try to kick me!” Tooru puffed, laying a volley of spanks upon the boy’s thighs that even made _Iwaizumi_ wince. 

“Easy, you’re going to bruise him if you’re not careful,” Iwaizumi scolded from where he was standing. 

“Yea, I felt that, sorry,” he responded, lightening the strikes of his hand. “As I was trying to say, there’s a difference between being competitive and being outright _rude._ You can’t insult teams after they lose, it’ll make them dislike playing with you guys.” 

“So wh-what?” Came Kageyama’s shaky question. Tooru had been surprised when the emotion pulled through the boy’s voice a minute or so ago, but now he thought it to be a little endearing. 

“ _So,_ I can tell that you don’t want to be disliked,” he answered. Tooru could feel Kageyama tense on top of him before he was able to attack the boy’s sit spots with a flurry of better-distributed spanks. “I can also tell that you didn’t mean what you said. If you wanted to reconnect so badly, you could’ve just asked, hm?” 

“That’s a li-lie and you kn-know it. You don’t lik-like me and you never di-i-id.”

Tooru froze at the way Kageyama’s voice broke into a crescendo of sobs. He hadn’t even realized he had pulled the boy up into a hug before Kageyama returned it, clinging to his jersey as though his life depended on it. Iwaizumi was by their side in an instant, rubbing the boy’s back while Tooru carded through his hair. 

“I didn’t dislike you,” he said quietly. “I was jealous and I let it affect how I treated you. I’m sorry for that.” 

At his words, Kageyama burrowed his face into the crook of his neck. Tooru didn’t say anything more than murmuring the sweet nothings that he should’ve given the boy in middle school, boy did he have a lot to make up for. 

Iwaizumi leveled a glance at him, part of Tooru thought that maybe it was to let him know he had said something wrong without realizing it. Though, when Tooru met his eyes, they held a message for him. 

_Do you feel it, too?_

Tooru _did_ feel it. He felt like things had finally slotted themselves together. The rough edges of the three’s relationship finally held more purpose than to cause an empty ache in their minds when they thought of the past. 

It was then that Tooru realized that the pieces of their relationship weren’t shards of glass like he initially thought they were. They were puzzle pieces, and they finally found their home in that moment.


End file.
